Snow
by Kitten The Kokeshi Doll
Summary: TsuTsu one shot. "Snow is not for playing in moron, snow is for watching... or getting lost in."


A/n: Just a short romantic TsuTsu

_Snow_

"Agh it's so cold!" Complained Sojiro Nishikado "Why are we eating outside?" Of course he needed to know 'why' but the reason was simple… Tsukasa Domyoji had said so, and well… you don't argue with him. The leader of the F4, Flowery-Foursome, Flower Four… the pretty, yet alarmingly tough, rich boys who owned the school, all four of them were sat shivering in the Tokyo winter on a blanket, beside them sat a slightly plain looking girl.  
"Oh you baby." The girl snapped, she took off her scarf and threw it at him.  
"You'll get sick." Scolded Domyoji. It was no secret that he was in love with her, despite her pathetic social status, and the fact he was an heir to an amazingly huge international company. Tsukushi had never openly admitted her feelings for the curly haired teen, but everyone knew it. Domyoji had saved her life on more than one occasion, if either was sick they nursed the other back to health, and they were rarely found out of each other's company. He glared at his friend, as if daring him to wear the scarf.  
"I'll be fine." She said, also glaring at Sojiro, demanding silently that her wear it. In the end his coldness won over his fear and he shoved the scarf around his neck.

Rui Hanazawa was the first to notice it.  
"It's snowing." He said coolly, not bothering to look up from his book. True to his word, small flakes of snow were falling, dusting the clothes of the teenagers. Then Tsukushi did something all four boys thought was odd, laughing she tilted her head back and tuck out her tongue, opening her mouth expectantly.  
"She's waiting for you." Akira snickered. Thankfully, neither Tsukushi or Domyoji got the innuendo and finally Rui asked.  
"Makino… what are you doing?" He spoke, smiling gently. She had always been a weird girl, funny weird.  
"Catching snowflakes." She said, shaking several from her hair.  
"Idiot." Domyoji mumbled.  
"You've never caught snowflakes?" The boys stared at her in slight bewilderment. "You're telling me that even with all your money you never played in the snow?" They must have vacationed SOMEWHERE with icy climates?  
"Snow is not for playing in moron." Domyoji laughed at her, rubbing her now wet hair. "Snow is for watching… or getting lost in." He added pointedly. She blushed trying not to remember about Canada, when she had ended up sharing a blanket with him half dressed.  
"You've never had a snowball fight? Never made snow-angels?" They continued to stare incredulously.  
"I suppose, you usually vacation in hot places during our winter, you don't often see the snow…" She sounded almost sad. "I'll have to show you one day, when we get a heavier snowfall." She leaned back onto her elbows and continued catching snowflakes with her tongue.

"We're going inside, it's too cold." Akira said, pulling his coat tighter and standing up. Sojiro followed suit and they forced Rui up. "You two coming?"  
"I want to stay out, you can go in." Tsukushi said calmly.  
"I'll stay aswell."  
"What… man you'll get sick!" Complained Sojiro. Rui shrugged, and slowly the three left the idiots to their snow.  
"Why are you staying?" She asked hotly.  
"I like snow." Domyoji spoke casually, he had not taken such a relaxed pose, and was sitting up, shivering a little in his red jacket.  
"No you don't you hate the cold." Tsukushi shrugged, since Sojiro had wandered off still wearing her scarf she couldn't offer him it, but it somewhat annoyed her that he was lying about liking the cold snow.

"You just wanted to stalk me." She pulled a face at him, which was irritatingly cute.  
"You wish, Makino!" He huffed, shivering again. "I do like snow…" He said slowly, then he locked eyes with her, she blushed. "Because it reminds me of you."  
"How does white crunchy-water remind you of me?" She asked, catching a few flakes on her palm and watching them melt, doing anything to avoid his gaze. She knew her cheeks must be turning red, but at least she could blame the cold.  
"It was snowing on our first date." Reminiscing brought even more of a blush to Tsukushi's cheeks.  
"I don't think getting locked in an elevator all night QUITE counts as a date." She had stayed with him that night.  
"It snowed in Canada." He continued as though he hadn't heard her dismissal. She had stayed with him that night too.  
"It always snows in Canada." She countered, remembering how good his warm body had felt when she had been so cold she thought she may die. She smiled weakly, she never had quite returned the favour…

"And even though I like it, it annoys the hell out of me." He smirked, rubbing his arms in a feeble attempt to heat himself. "Like you."  
"Domyoji… are you cold?" She asked somewhat distractedly, it appeared she had been thinking hard.  
"No I'm working on my tan, of course I'm cold, honestly poor girl you'd think that with your…" But he was cut off. Tsukushi had slipped her arms around his shoulders and was cuddling into him gently. It was so unlike her to display this kind of affection, he was touched.  
"Better?" She asked hopefully. He paused and decided to push his luck, sliding his arms across her waist, he lifted her carefully, as though handling a china doll, onto his lap. Her back seemed to fit to his chest perfectly, her folded legs resting on his as if they were one, and for once she was the one who initiated the embrace. She lay her head back, so her hair covered his shoulder.  
"Much." He responded, albeit a little late. "So what's with this catching snow flakes on your tongue thing?"  
"Well it's impossible, because your tongue… well your mouth is so warm, the snow flake melts before it touches, and turns into cold water. It's a really weird sensation, but it's fun." He stuck out his tongue.  
"Like lis?" He asked. She couldn't help but laugh, at how idiotic the almighty Domyoji looked, talking with his tongue stuck between his teeth. As she laughed her body shook against Domyoji's which was mercilessly stealing her body heat.

"You know… I think I like snow too." She said gently, when she'd stopped laughing and Domyoji had retreated his tongue. "I associate it with good times… Susumu and I used to make snowmen, and dress them in my dad's underwear." She giggled again. "And one time Yuuki, Kazuya and I got in a HUGE snowball fight with the boys in our junior high." Domyoji felt strangely euphoric, listening to her. "The time in the elevator was really scary because I was worried about you, but once we were safe and dry in Canada it was very cosy." She admitted.  
"How about we make a new memory for the snow." He whispered, leaning in to kiss her. She squeaked and pulled away, but because they were holding onto each other she only succeeded in pulling him over on top of her. She laughed hysterically as he tried to right himself and pretend he hadn't just suffered the indignity of falling onto the ground. She continued to lay down, and raked her fingers through the gathering snow on the ground. He pinned her to the ground by her shoulders.

"I mean it Domyoji, stop it." She huffed, snaking one hand free. His idiotic smirk was really pissing her off. She didn't mind cuddling… (Sharing body heat! Not cuddling!) but this was way too much.  
"Make me." He countered, leaning in once again to kiss her. She gasped as he moved closer, and when they were less than an inch from their lips meeting she launched her hand forward smashing a very poorly formed snowball in his face. He blinked repeatedly and she scrabbled up.

"Still like the snow!?" She called, hurrying away, laughing a little.

A/n: Phht like she'd just let him kiss her.


End file.
